Eventus
by IgirisuK
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima is the pastor of a small farming village. When his flock is attacked by a creature of darkness- a creature that drinks the blood of virgins- he rises to defend his people. Can he defend the village from the monster, or will he become its prey? AU fic. Rated M for sexual content, foul language, and violence.
1. First Night

The vampire stands before the priest, skin white as the salt he always carries, eyes glinting like holy water in candlelight.

Of the two, Shizuo knows, the vampire looks far less like a monster, far more human. The vampire's black hair is perfectly coiffed, though his skin is as pale as a corpse's; a stark contrast, indeed, to the priest's wild blond hair and sun-browned skin. The vampire's dressed most elegantly, opera cloak flapping behind him like a flag in the breeze, and Shizuo's clad in a dark, threadbare cassock.

The vampire's red eyes are much sharper than Shizuo's, and they're fixed firmly on his throat.

"You again? You're _late_," he says, and pulls the crucifix from his sleeve.

"Shizu, _darrrling_," the vampire drawls. "I almost expected you to run for the hills again."

"Kill kill kill…" he mutters under his breath, before remembering where he is and crossing himself. "You've crossed a line, _flea. _Get out of my town."

"I _hardly_ think so." The vampire's walk is so _mincing_, so _effeminate_, that it makes the priest feel slightly ill. "I have business, and I need the blood of a virgin… as you know full well."

"You don't need anything, flea. Except to get out of my town."

Shizuo raises the crucifix high, just as the vampire lunges at him, eyes ablaze.

He steps back justin time, as claws skid an inch past his face. The vampire knocks the crucifix aside with an easy blow, chuckling darkly.

"Oh, I _like_ you," he says, and stomps, hard, on the crucifix. The wood splinters with a crunch like the breaking of a bone.

"All words, aren't you, _monster_?"

"RAAAAAUUUUUUUGH-"

A well-aimed punch hits the flea square in the jaw, sending him flying across the room. Shizuo stands there, panting.

"You did well," the vampire says, standing shakily. "Almost as if you were one of us."

"I'm cursed. Don't you _dare _compare me to you…" Shizuo readies himself to throw another punch.

"Oh, I won't. _Sweet dreams_."

A howling dark surrounds the priest, blanking his mind and sending him to his knees. The last thing he hears is the vampire's mocking laughter.


	2. First Day

The priest awakes in the gray light of dawn, with a splitting headache.

He wonders for a moment why the rectory is so dark, why the air hangs so heavy with dust, why the smell of mold surrounds him. Splinters cling to the hem of his cassock and, as he sits up, a cobweb drapes itself over his face.

For a split second, Shizuo wonders if he and the sexton took a little too much of the communion wine, as they tended to do when creatures of evil had been driven off. Then he remembers the night before, and curses under his breath.

He's been taken, that much is obvious. He's probably in the ruined castle on the hill, the one the flea has made his home in for quite some time.

_That explains the smell, at least, _Shizuo thinks. A knot of fear churns in his stomach but he tries to stay calm. Panicking now won't save him.

He notices a small table across the room. The table contains one candle, run mostly to drippings; a plate, containing a lump of hard bread and some elderly cheese; and a letter.

Obviously the vampire isn't trying to starve him. But the food barely looks edible. He pushes it aside and picks up the letter, breaking the crimson seal with his fingernail.

_My darling Shizuo, _it reads.

"Goddammit, flea..."

_Good morning! I won't be able to see you until nightfall; sunlight_ is _rather a bitch_._ Eat what I gave you; you'll need to keep your strength up._

Shizuo snorts.

_Your blood calls to me; I eagerly await your presence. It practically sings. Isn't it wonderful? I'd say you're exactly the man you pretend to be-_

Dammit. Of _course _that's what it is. The fucking flea wants to drain him, suck his blood until he dries like a raisin, and there's not much he can do about it. He's still a virgin, after all- it's more or less a requirement, in his line of work- and vampires can only drink the blood of virgins. It's a curse, style of thing.

He knows about _that _all too well.

Shizuo turns his eyes back to the paper and continues reading.

_-except you aren't, obviously! You've got the curse, don't you? The curse of Cain. I'm shocked, frankly, how a monster like you was even allowed to stay in town, let alone become a minister of god~_

"Iiiiizaaaaayaaaaaaa..." he mutters. Dammit all to hell, the flea _always _knows how to get under his skin, no matter how hard Shizuo tries to ignore the vampire's insinuations. A hot flame of anger burns in his gut now, and tears well up in his eyes.

He crumples the letter into a ball and throws it across the room with all his might. It hits the stone wall, leaving a slight dent.

Shizuo scowls and sits down hard on the bed. He's not sure whether he wants to cry, or laugh, or scream like a madman and break things. At this point, the last sounds fantastic, but he tries to stay calm.

"Go ahead, flea... do your worst..." he mutters.

As the sun climbs higher in the sky, Shizuo realizes that there's one way out of here: he has to escape before sunset. Once night falls, the vampire will be more powerful than any monster he's ever fought. But in the light, the flea's as powerless as any mortal man.

Shizuo grabs the poker from the fireplace- a weapon as good as any, he thinks- and starts for the door.

Of course, it's locked, and the lock is pretty high-quality. But the flea underestimated his strength. He makes short work of the door, splintering it, and steps into a long gray corridor.

Choosing a direction at random, he soon gets lost in a labyrinthine maze of winding corridors. Everything looks the same, and soon, he doesn't even have windows to light his way. He's wandering in the dark, one hand on the wall.

Eternities seem to pass.

He hears a noise behind him and looks over his shoulder. No one is there- or at least, no one he can see in the darkness.

Low, uncanny laughter drifts down from above him. He looks up.

A pale shape clings to the ceiling, just above his head.

"Good evening, Shizu darling," the vampire says, and pounces.


	3. Second Night

_A/N: Boy howdy, I am really really bad at including these, aren't I._

_Wellp. Hi people. So Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita, as do Shizuo and Izaya. _

_This chapter contains mild sensuality, a vampire bite, and, well, basically mind control. Enjoy at your own risk._

The vampire drops from the ceiling like a panther, hitting Shizuo square in the chest.

He topples back, hitting his head, hard, on the floor. A crack of pain bursts from the back of his skull, throbbing numbly through his brain. He's dazed for a moment, unsure of anything that's happening.

When the world finally stops spinning, he feels an unfamiliar, _heavy _weight on his stomach. He looks up.

The flea straddles his chest, and he won't be budged, though Shizuo pushes with all his strength. He leans in, fire in his eyes, fangs bared in a ghastly grin.

"Just relax, _darling._" The word has always sounded like an insult, but now it's as though he's adding insult to injury. They both know, full well, what he's planning.

Shizuo struggles with all his might to get away, but the vampire pushes back, pinning his wrists to the cold stone floor.

"Get _off _me, flea," he grunts.

"No." The vampire's face is an inch away from his, now, and Shizuo wonders if that malignant grin is going to be the last thing he'll ever see.

A fine, wet pressure runs up and down his neck, and Shizuo shudders. A strange tingle runs up his spine. _What is he... _

The vampire's lips press gently to his throat, and an odd warmth pools in his stomach. Shizuo lies back, not really wanting to fight anymore. It's as if the vampire has hypnotized him.

Izaya pulls away for a moment, as if to look at his handiwork. He whispers something he can't quite hear, and traces the thin blue line of Shizuo's jugular.

Shizuo just stares up at him. Some tiny part of him knows he's been hypnotized, and is screaming against it, but he feels like he doesn't want to move at all. He lies there, trapped in a languorous ecstasy.

Pain cuts through his neck as the vampire's fangs sink into his throat.

For a very long time after that, he feels nothing at all. Nothing but pain and the heavy weight of the vampire on his ribs. He feels as though his life is draining away, with every sip the vampire takes. As if he's dying.

He falls unconscious, unable to bear it any longer.

When he finally awakes from the darkness, he's alone, in the cold stone hall.


	4. Second Day

"Darrrrrrrling..."

Shizuo grunts, and tries to ignore the vampire's voice. He's _alone_, and he wants to remain that way.

He tries to get to his feet, but his legs are weak and his strength seems sapped. Cold fingers tap his shoulder from behind and hover at the edge of his collar.

He suspects this is the end, and commends himself to God, eyes closed.

Smooth metal brushes his lips, and cold water trickles between them, moistening his parched mouth. He drinks greedily.

The vampire laughs- a slightly cruel chuckle.

"Good boy," he says. "Keep your strength up, I'll need it."

Shizuo gulps down the water, and then takes a deep breath.

"Why... why me?" he says. His mind is racing, but he can't stop wondering what fault he must have committed to be tortured in this way.

"It's simple. So simple even a _monster _like you can understand it." Izaya laughs, lightly; Shizuo can feel his breath, hot and reeking of blood, on the back of his neck.

"Enlighten me, then," Shizuo grunts, trying to turn around.

The vampire keeps him pinned, and whispers in his ear.

"Because I can."

A cold chill runs down Shizuo's spine and he tries to push the flea away, but the flea's grip is like grim death.

"You're strong, for a human," Izaya purrs. "I like that. It makes you more fun to _break_."

"Get away from me." Shizuo shoves at him, but he feels as though his strength is gone. He feels as though his arms are heavy as lead.

The vampire takes Shizuo's face in one hand, turning it from side to side.

"It certainly is a pity," Izaya murmurs. "Why does it always have to be _virgins_..."

Shizuo freezes as the vampire trails a finger up his spine.

"The depths to which I'd make you sink..." Izaya whispers. "Oh, I can almost _taste _it."

Shizuo bares his neck slightly, once again under the vampire's spell. Izaya trails his fingers through the priest's hair, and down his neck. Shizuo's heart races, and he knows the vampire can hear it too. But in this state, he doesn't want to move away.

"I can _feel _it..." Izaya's hand, with its long, spider-like fingers, trails around Shizuo's collar, and down his neck. Shizuo stares at him, entranced once again.

Izaya's forefinger brushes against Shizuo's rosary. The vampire hisses and jerks away.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shizuo can see an angry red burn spreading across the vampire's skin. The priest scrambles to his feet, backing away.

"Your god won't save you forever, you know. " The vampire turns away, with that insouciant strut that Shizuo had come to hate so very, very much. "And when he fails you... _I _will be there."

Shizuo leans against the wall, eyes closed, waiting for the vampire to leave. He's barely breathing, trying to get his mind to stop buzzing long enough that he can think.

He needs to get rid of the vampire's influence over him, that fog that ensnares his senses. If he could stand his touch without becoming entranced, He knows it only works on those who the vampire could feed from- the innocent, the pure, the...

Oh god. The virgins.

_No, Heiwajima, _he tells himself. _That's a stupid idea. Stupid stupid-_

But it's the only way, he's realizing. There's no one else in the castle. There's no other way to escape; the vampire is watching his every move. Somehow, if he's to survive, he has to ...

He, Shizuo Heiwajima, has to seduce Izaya Orihara, without dying in the process.


	5. Third Night

_A/N: Hello, humans. Sorry for the long delay between chapters; Real Life got in the way in a very big way. (Academic probation is rather a bitch, getting out of the house, likewise.) But things are better now, and so I have the time to devote to this._

_There are certain... challenges with the format. As in, third person, pronouns, yeah. Please forgive me for any unclearness._

_And yes, warning: this chapter contains graphic sexual content. Then again, if that wasn't your cuppa, I doubt you'd have gotten this far._

_Enjoy! _

He has never felt less ready for anything in his life.

Shizuo looks himself over again. The clerical collar and rosary aren't at his throat, and the cassock isn't on his back. He's wearing the shirt and trousers of a layman, and though he's fully clothed, he's never felt more naked.

He picks up the lantern and heads into the corridors again. This time, he heads into the maze without fear, lighting the lantern when the darkness closes around him.

A strange, haunting music wafts through the corridor, and it makes his hair stand on end. It sounds like a violin being tortured until it screams in pain. The flea _would _like that, wouldn't he. Shizuo scowls and continues towards its source, careful to keep the lantern out of the draft.

Finally, at the end of the hall, he finds the source, a loud crescendo coming from behind a thick set of double doors. He eases them open, and enters the vampire's chamber.

The room's lit by a chandelier, hanging from the high, vaulted ceiling. Tapestries hang from the stone walls, and books are scattered across the floor. A phonograph- quite the luxury- sits on a table at the back of the room.

Izaya lays sprawled across an ornate armchair, head resting on one arm, legs sprawled across the other. He stares at the ceiling as if it contains mighty secrets. He's listening to the music - if one could call it that- one hand moving like a conductor's.

As soon as the door's open, he looks up.

"Ahh, _darling_, I knew you would come."

Shizuo frowns, but tries to stay pleasant. He knows that his survival rides on these next few moments.

"Do you know why I'm here?" he asks.

"The isolation did its work, didn't it?" The vampire chuckled. "You crave companionship, even if it puts your life at stake."

"It's not... not just that." Shizuo's face is hot, and his hand is clenched tight around the handle of the lantern. He feels awkward as all hell; lying doesn't come easy to him.

"... I crave your presence, your... your touch."

The vampire turns in his chair, a malevolent gleam in his eyes.

"So soon." He motions Shizuo nearer, and, reluctantly, he approaches.

Izaya looks him up and down, obviously pleased.

"You're a man of the cloth, and yet you give up your entire moral code so easily... " He leans in, and Shizuo feels his stomach turn.

The flea steeples his fingers. "So tell me, what _exactly _do you want?"

_Oh, god, this is it._

Shizuo puts down the lantern and fiddles with his cuffs, unbuttoning them, and trying to figure out what to say.

"I want you to... to use my body. Please."

Izaya stands, and looks Shizuo over, up and down. He starts laughing, and Shizuo feels his face grow hot.

"What?" he says, carefully.

Izaya approaches him, lips quirked into a grin.

"You'll do," the vampire says, and kisses him.

Izaya's lips are cold, but soft. Shizuo stiffens as chill fingers trace his spine through his shirt, sending a shiver through his skin.

He leans into the vampire's touch, kissing back passionately. His arms feel best around Izaya's neck; he decides he'll leave them there.

They stay like that, lips pressed against each other, for a long moment. Shizuo feels a strange warmth pooling in his stomach and burning through his veins, and he shivers, slightly.

"Mmm..." Izaya pulls away, that same mocking grin spreading back over his face, and leans in, towards Shizuo's neck.

His eyes widen, he's terrified that this was all for nothing, but the vampire doesn't bite him. Izaya gently sucks on his skin, leaving a tiny spot of pleasing pain, and then another. A sigh escapes from his lips.

Izaya moves, standing behind him. It'd be almost funny, Shizuo thinks; the flea is so much shorter than he is, but he doesn't feel safe at all.

The vampire's head rests on his shoulder, and Shizuo feels his breath, like ice on his cheeks. He shivers.

"_Darling... _do me a favor?" Izaya's tone is flippant, when _isn't_ it, but his voice is breathy.

Shizuo grunts in response, body quivering with anticipation.

"Get that off." The vampire tugs at Shizuo's shirt collar.

He does as he's told, undoing his tie, shirt falling to the floor. Izaya grabs his head by the chin, turning it from side to side. Shizuo is uncomfortably aware that his neck is exposed.

"There... just how I like it." He feels the soft pressure of a finger on the veins of his throat. His heart seems to stop, as Izaya caresses him, ever so gently.

The vampire's hand moves down his naked chest, tracing his sides and his hipbones. Shizuo shivers, a little. All of a sudden, his trousers feel entirely too tight.

"Do you _like_ that?" Izaya whispers in his ear.

Shizuo nods, weakly. The languor had set in, again. He felt strangely excited, body aquiver, and more than a little hypnotized.

Izaya's hand slips into his waistband. A long, cold finger traces the length of his cock, setting Shizuo trembling. He knows it's disgusting, but in this moment, he craves the touch, more than anything.

He gasps as Izaya strokes him, but the touch vanishes all too soon, the hand disappearing, behind the vampire's back.

"This way," Izaya says, grabbing his wrist and pulling.

Shizuo allows himself to be led, towards the big armchair in the center of the room. Izaya sits in the chair, unbuttoning his pants.

"Now..." He's not wearing undergarments. Somehow, this doesn't surprise Shizuo one bit, but the sight of his cock does. It's smaller than he would have thought. The sight makes him bite his lip, though, and clench his fists.

"You may go." Izaya smirks.

"...No, just... let me..." Shizuo grinds out. He can't really leave, not without losing his virginity, but...

"If you _really _want to stay... you can suck me."


End file.
